St. George, Bane of the Dragons
Many of us know the tale of St. George, the man who heroically saved an innocent princess from being sacrificed to an evil dragon. But it is a known fact that victors write the history books. What was the situation from the dragon's side, and how much did legend obscure the facts? Let us find out. Prologue Once upon a time, there were dragons. Man and dragon learned to live in harmony with each other and with nature. But one day, Man decided he wanted fire and asked Dragon if he could have it. Fearing that Man would misuse it, Dragon refused. Man became envious and learned how to make fire by himself. He used it to clear forests and forge weapons. Dragon was frightened and called upon the water spirits to take fire from Man. But Man was angry and his anger poisoned his mind and the weapons he forged. He crafted a crossbow bolt and fired it at Dragon. The poison took effect immediately and Dragon was killed. When Man saw what he had done, he wept for his friend. He filled a cup with his poison and drank a toast to his old friend. When the people saw Man and Dragon dead, they assumed the two had killed each other in battle. They, too, learned fire and waged war on the dragons. Ever since, there has been no peace between the men and the dragons. Chapter 1: The Dark Saint Saint George, the excutioner, had killed many a dragon. His sword was often stained red with their blood, a magical fluid which will make a man immortal, or semi-immortal, when it is drunk. Saint George was only 42 years old on the day he went to slay the dragon that lived near a small village in northern Africa. He was growing old The blood of dragons had never touched his lips, for he feared their poisonous and acidic properties. The best alchemists in the land had tried to turn dragon's blood into an elixir of life and failed. But rumour had it this tow was being plagued by a rare kind of dragon - an Æthiopian Drakkon, long believed wiped out in the time of the Greeks. They had no acid in their blood, relying on their near-indestructible armour to survive. But Saint George was prepared, armed with the sharpest sword that had ever come out of a mortal man's forge. It was made of pure adamantine, a crystalline substance harder than even diamond. The sword was a gift from the King of England, and he knew that if this sword couldn't draw drakkon blood, nothing could. Finally, he came upon the village, at the heart of a swamp nestled into the mouth of the Nile. For over a year now, the drakkon had lived in the swamps, living off scraps from the village and their sacrifices. The villagers left virgins as food for the dragon in the hope of appeasing it. St. George came under the guise of a messenger from God redeeming the natives from the dragon and their pagan beliefs. He saw little need to actually kill the dragon - he just wanted it's blood. And he would have it, no matter what stood in his way. The immortal St. George, dragon slayer. A grin spread across his face. He liked the sound of that. Chapter 2: The Last Sacrifice '' TBA '' Category:Fantasy Category:Stories Category:Dragons Category:TheReturnOfTheKing Category:Action